


Just like that stormy night...

by apricot_mori



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M, Shion's birthday present, Song: Like Real People Do (Hozier), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apricot_mori/pseuds/apricot_mori
Summary: Unable to keep on bearing his thoughts, he just determined to let it all out in the song that the nature and his spirit were asking for release.
Relationships: Nezumi & Shion (No. 6), Nezumi/Shion (No. 6)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Just like that stormy night...

The sun had already settled; it was late night. It wasn’t a gentle one. Even the trees were cracking and flowers petals were falling as the breeze was colder than ice. For the man walking around the forest, it was just another regular night. His leather jacket and gloves were more than enough to protect him, but even if he didn’t wear those, he would still get along. He had lived underground for most of his life. That weather was just his kind, though not the preferred one. He enjoyed stormy nights better; they brought him memories, the sweet type.

As his boots moved peacefully around the grass, he looked up to the stars. It was a cold starry night, the brightest one he had ever seen since who knows how many years ago. This young man remembered a specific one; it took three years back in the past. His deep dark grey eyes dropped dead for a second and the wind caressed his skin. In his mind: a wall, inside that wall there was a city; outside the wall there was a town. In that God-forgotten town stood two boys and they were having a fight.

_Never give me a farewell kiss again!_

He had said as he had pinned the boy down his body. He still shivered as he remembers the rage he had felt that las bright starry night with Shion. _Hmph_ , he let out from his lips as he lifted his eye lids to let the world be born again. Nezumi softly brushed his lips with his index finger and smiled shortly and serene. It was him who had given a last farewell kiss, although his kept the remains of a promise yet to fulfill.

Nezumi found a tree inside the bushy woods. It was more than enough to spend the night. The soil was humid and icy, nothing compared or near a comfy bed. But he couldn’t mind less, he wasn’t there to sleep or to rest. He sat down by the tree because there was a sound buzzing around his head; it was musical, but it didn’t have a shape, he had tried humming it once or twice earlier that day without results. Since it didn’t work he headed to a place in which he found himself better conceived, as if nature could bring him energy and ease at the same time. A synergy he had to thank for to his ancestors.

He closed his eyes, letting the bright light of the stars fell on his face and the coldness wrecked into his bones. Nezumi needed to listen what was the nature telling him that day. _In some sad way I already know…_ , he gritted his teeth, but he knew there was no way from preventing his thoughts from flowing like the river somewhere lost in that land. He sighed as he took a blue guitar from his back; a color similar to his hair. The instrument had been a present from an old man he helped to departure from this world with his singing, a fortuity in his long travel that left him with a new tool and a phrase that every once in a while haunts him. The dying man had told him before his eyes finally closed forever:

_I knew that look, dear, eyes always seeking._

Nezumi opened his grey eyes and whistled something as his fingers gently stroke the chords of the blue instrument. He hadn’t learn to play it properly, by the means of technique, what was Do or Si or minors on that precise musical instrument was not of his knowledge, but he was able to produce a pleasant sound that it almost made the night to moderate its fierce. A couple of movement that repeated with consistency brought an earnest music; prudent, but strong.

From his lips there was a smile escaping without his consent, but what he feared the most was the sudden yearn of his soul; an urge coming from the center of his chest, the kind he can’t control just like everything else he does. It’s been a few years since he had felt those emotions and it was _however scary_. Shion’s name came to his mind. Nezumi reminded him smiling, washing the dogs and welcoming him home. That memory didn’t last long. Shion’s face then turned into a cry and it reminded him of the facade he had after losing Safu, his best friend in the whole world.

Finally, the icy winds seemed to have affected his body. Yet he knew it was not it. That chill was his fear; his regrets and the feelings he’s been trying to put in the back of his mind all this years. He had attempted to bash it many times; his fault and his guilt. He tries convincing himself it all had been necessary and something in his core told him that His Airhead Majesty had come to the same resolution, probably faster than he did. Nevertheless, rationality was no longer a friend of his.

When Nezumi thought of Shion, about his reddish eyes and silky white hair, a nightmare would appear in front of his glance: Shion would incriminate him, because he had used him to accomplish his revenge, Shion would blame him for letting Safu die, because he was self-centered and a mercenary. A demon, like Inukashi said once –maybe twice.

He had left to free himself from the pain he knows he will be unable to bear: to see Shion become someone with grudge, hatred and, perhaps, a desire of revenge. If Nezumi had stayed, none of them would have been able to heal, not even to clarify their minds. They would have become a burden for each other and given its time, there won’t be enough “I’m drawn to you”, “The world means nothing without you” from Shion that could bring peace to both of their hearts. It was Nezumi’s point of view and, what he thought, had been his best decision so far. A rational one, in which Shion would be protected and would be able to mature, to forgive and to move on, without him influencing any of his thoughts.

While traveling, he still felt the world was not a sweet, children novel-like place, but he did learn something that helped him heal somehow. Apart from all the despair that exists in every corner of the earth, there are some people who will reach a hand for you, and if they are able to, they would embrace you with their arms in order to protect you. A lesson he had to thank Shion for teaching it. It gave him the ability to forget and to release a little of the weight he purposely decided to held upon his shoulders.

But he was still too afraid. Who was the type of person Shion was going to become? Fearing the answer to that question, he looked at the sky to search for calmness, yet the breeze sung something to his ears. Something that gave Nezumi a thunderstruck: it didn’t matter how Shion would change, he wanted to come back; he wanted to be by his side. He missed Shion, although he wouldn’t let that feeling to ever reach his lips or to ever repeat itself in his mind…

For good or for bad, while his long trip, he realized that Shion had saved him, with those little prince-like hands Shion had _pulled him from the earth_ that got him stuck and blinded. Shion is the most important human being in his short life, with his annoying presence and his constant questions, Nezumi discovered a world that rested quietly on his inside; the sort that was warm, full of live, mannered and human, closer to the type of person Shion once said Nezumi was. Someone he would have never thought he could be: the type that does not seek revenge, who can rely on someone else, who is free.

Nezumi couldn’t lie to himself, there was no script he could perform to deny all he had discovered, but still, Nezumi just wanted not to be asked. Not to be asked _where he came from_ and he, also, did not want to ask where Shion is coming from since the day they both faced hell. It was the main reason he hasn’t come back. If he met Shion for a third time, would his new walls tear apart again, just like it had happened before?

Unable to keep on bearing his thoughts, he just determined to let it all out in the song that the nature and his spirit were asking for release. His voice became one with the fingers that were playing the guitar:

 _“I had a thought, dear, however scary,_ _  
about that night, the bugs and the dirt.  
Why were you digging? What did you bury  
before those hands pulled me from the earth?”._

Nezumi had hesitated for a bit, but just when he finished what was meant to be the first verse, something inside of him stopped burning and felt more like soft flames sheltering him from the angry night.

_  
I will not ask you where you came from  
I will not ask and neither should you.  
Honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips,  
we should just kiss like real people do._

Nezumi sniggered; his feelings betrayed him. That night was just giving him lessons after lessons like if he were a little child who needed to be lectured. The wind and the earth had just told him he needed the touch of that stubborn child of his. Whatever this love Shion once described, if it was or if it wasn’t friendship or romance, from the depth of his inner world, he wanted to kiss Shion; not farewell, not goodnight, not promises. Nezumi just wanted to press his lips against those soft and warm pair, with the tenderness he has as a personal debt.

 _  
"I knew that look, dear, eyes always seeking,  
was there in someone that dug long ago.  
So I will not ask you why you were creeping,  
in some sad way, I already know”._

And a second verse. Nezumi felt how the weight upon his shoulders was quitting, how the buzzing in his mind stopped and how the cold wrecking in his bones turned into a stream of warm water. It almost felt as if he was being embraced by Shion; guarded by him, even spoiled by him. Like a flower that blossoms on spring, the song had exposed him to his own reflection. By the mirror stood a young man with deep dark grey eyes that desired to meet someone from his past.

The sun started to arise, gifting a color that resembled the eyes which embellish his face. Lost looking at the dawn, suddenly, appeared a slight shade of red. It almost looked like Shion’s scar was at the horizon. Somehow, the sunrise gifted him with the idea that Shion was screaming from his balcony, ready to meet. Despite all the wrong that exist in this world, Shion was reaching for him; he was extending his hand to hold him and never let go. Nezumi deeply exhaled, what was he afraid of? Those hands do tear his walls every time they meet, but not to destroy. Actually, those hands were meant to restore.

Nezumi conferred the reconstruction of No. 6 because he trusted no one else to do it so than Shion. Why couldn’t he trust Shion the same way when it came to their strange relationship?... He smiled with his gaze fixated on the red that was turning more strident. There was an answer for that question; he had just been deceiving it all those years.

_Jeez, you are right. It’s about time for reunion to come. Keep calling me this way, Shion._

_One last time._

_I’ll be right there, for your birthday, just like that stormy night._

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I had an idea for Shion's birthday about puppies and surprise parties and it became this Nezumi POV songfic!! Hahaha.
> 
> I also want to thank to the unexpected meta we had at the con, which helped me to try to approach Nezumi's psychology a little better.
> 
> Here is the link to Hozier's song if you want to listen to it completely. [here! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=97uHUyPL5dA&ab_channel=Barnonthefarm)
> 
> If you feel like interacting some more, here is the link to my twitter and many more! [here! ](https://apricotmori.carrd.co/)


End file.
